


The Candy Corn Vampire of Night Vale Dog Park

by briar_pipe



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Gen, In an ironic twist it is surprisingly hard to tag this, Mad Libs, Tag Libs, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briar_pipe/pseuds/briar_pipe
Summary: Wranglers played Tag Libs. Sorry not sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time (an hour ago), there was a wrangling party and we played Mad Libs, but with tags. It went better than you might think.

Once upon a time, there was a [Candy Corn Vampire](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Candy%20Corn%20Vampire) who loved to [Stop making stupid tags idiot](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Stop%20making%20stupid%20tags%20idiot). Unfortunately, their [Space Paparazzi](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/space%20paparazzi) did not allow anyone to Stop making stupid tags idiot because of [Seriously a big spoonful of gay](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Seriously%20a%20big%20spoonful%20of%20gay). With great sadness, the Candy Corn Vampire left their Space Paparazzi and made their way out into the [Soppy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/soppy) world.  
  
Along the way, they met a [Female Dwarf](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Female%20Dwarf) who was trapped in an [Anatomically Incorrect Snake Dick](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/anatomically%20incorrect%20snake%20dick). Using their great [Technopathy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/technopathy), the Candy Corn Vampire was able to rescue the Female Dwarf, but only after [Frolicking in the Forest](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Frolicking%20in%20the%20Forest). In gratitude, the Female Dwarf agreed to learn to Stop making stupid tags idiot and join the Candy Corn Vampire on their adventure in the Soppy world.  
  
After several [Ominous Festivals](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Ominous%20Festivals), they finally arrived at [Night Vale Dog Park](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Night%20Vale%20Dog%20Park), where the [Knight of Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Knight%20of%20Hell) told them they must [just build a ship](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/just%20build%20a%20ship) before being allowed into Night Vale Dog Park. Unfortunately, they didn't know how to just build a ship, so they sought some [Motherfucking Thestrals](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Motherfucking%20Thestrals) to teach them.  
  
The Motherfucking Thestrals turned out to be [Drunk on chocolate](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Drunk%20on%20chocolate), and they learned [miraculously](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/miraculously). Using such methods as [Romantic Face Punching](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Romantic%20Face%20Punching) and [Wolfing Out](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wolfing%20Out), the Drunk on chocolate Motherfucking Thestrals educated them in the ways of the [Nephilim Character(s)](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Nephilim%20Character%28s%29) of Night Vale Dog Park. As a happy accident, the Motherfucking Thestrals were also interested in learning to Stop making stupid tags idiot, and so the Candy Corn Vampire and the Female Dwarf taught them, and everyone was happy.  
  
Finally, having mastered the ability to just build a ship, the Candy Corn Vampire and the Female Dwarf returned to Night Vale Dog Park and once again asked the Knight of Hell if they could enter. After demonstrating their skill, they were permitted into Night Vale Dog Park, where the Motherfucking Thestrals hailed them as masters of the ability to Stop making stupid tags idiot. Then the Nephilim Character(s) of Night Vale Dog Park were [Dependent On Each Other And Pissed About It](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Dependent%20On%20Each%20Other%20And%20Pissed%20About%20It).  
  
The Candy Corn Vampire lived happily ever after in Night Vale Dog Park, where they could Stop making stupid tags idiot as often as they liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the base "story", if you can call it that. Other wranglers found the tags to fill in the blanks, without knowing what they were filling in, just numbers and instructions for parts of speech.
> 
> These were the numbers:
> 
> 1 Noun: Type of animate being (adjectives optional)  
> 2 Verb: Imperative (adverbs, object nouns, and prepositional phrases optional)  
> 3 Noun: Group of beings (adjectives optional)  
> 4 Noun: Concept/idea  
> 5 Adjective or adjectival phrase: Describes a place  
> 6 Noun: Type of animate being (adjectives optional)  
> 7 Noun: Object (adjectives optional)  
> 8 Noun: Skill or power (adjectives optional)  
> 9 Verb: Gerund (adverbs and prepositional phrases optional)  
> 10 Noun: Event, plural (adjectives and prepositional phrases optional)  
> 11 Noun: Place Name (adjectives optional)  
> 12 Noun: Position Title (adjectives optional)  
> 13 Verb: Imperative (adverbs and prepositional phrases optional)  
> 14 Noun: Type of animate being (no adjectives)  
> 15 Adjective or adjectival phrase: Describes a person  
> 16 Adverb or adverbial phrase  
> 17 Verb: Gerund with adverb or prepositional phrase  
> 18 Verb: Gerund with adverb or prepositional phrase  
> 19 Noun: Group of beings (adjectives optional)  
> 20 Adjective or adjectival phrase: Emotion, positive
> 
> I highly recommend this game, but be sure to specify singular as well as plural. Also, it's quite difficult to find adjectival or adverbial phrases by themselves, without nouns or verbs involved. >.>


End file.
